The Dark Ace Of The Familia
by animationwrestlingfan101
Summary: Neglected from every party and no one would accept him until a certain goddess chose him watch as he makes the Hestia Familia proud in the shadows.(OC x Harem)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone Animationwrestlingfan101 and Stigma13 with a new story this time from the anime known as "Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?" so we decided to make a story out of it hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: We own nothing but our OC everything else is owned by their owners.**

Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
**

 **The Dark Ace Of The Familia CH 1**

"Get out of here you're not joining our familia." A person said as he opened the door and a group of people tossed a person outside as the person landed on the floor. The person looks like he's at the age of 16 who is wearing a black jacket with black pants that are a bit ripped with boots and a belt with black fingerless gloves with a broadsword at his waist. He has raven black hair that is permanently straight and it covers his left eye and it just stops right below his ears. He stood up as they kicked him back in the ground.

"Why do you even try to be an adventurer you're pathetic might as well quit being one." The person said as he closed the door and the person stood up and dusted himself and walked away from the building. Ever since he began being an adventure no one wanted him in any familia. Long ago the gods decided to come down and decided to live with the humans sealing their powers and lived with us. The only thing the gods were able to give us were their blessings and it gave us the power to fight the monsters in the dungeon. Those who have the gods blessings become Familia which is a direct relation to the gods. This is Shiro Kirigaya adventurer looking for familia but ever since he began his journey no one wanted him to join a familia but every time he tried they kick him out, says their full, or don't want him at all with them. Not to mention he used all of his remaining money meaning he had to sleep outside. He went near the edge of the bridge and rested his sword on his shoulder as he layed down and began to fall asleep. He then the sounds of sandals walking then stopped.

"Are you an adventurer?" the person asked as Shiro looked up. And he saw a petite girl she has blue eyes and black hair tied into two twin tails which reach down to her mid thighs she also had a busty chest. Her hair is tied with hair accessories that feature blue and white petals along with bell shaped ornaments. She wears a white mini dress with a blue ribbon around her neck and one tied under her breasts around her arms, and a pair of white gloves having a pair of white flip-flops.

"Yeah but no one wants me around them why?" Shiro said as the girl then gave him her hand.

"Then why don't you join with me I don't have no one and you can be part of my familia." the girl said.

"Wait then that means that you're a." Shiro said as the girl nodded.

"Yes my name is Hestia so what do you say want to join?" Hestia said as Shiro as he raised his hand and went towards hers.

"I think." Shiro said.

 **Scene Change**

Inside a cave we see a boy with white hair and red eyes running away from a minotaur. As he kept on running he ended up in a dead end and saw the creature heading towards them and was about to punch him. The boy began to cover himself seeing as if it was the end as it swung down. The boy waited for an impact but felt nothing arriving so he uncovered himself and was relieved on what he saw.

"Shiro." the boy said as he saw who saved him. Shiro over the last three years has changed him. He wears a dark blue coat with black pants and boots with black gloves. In his hands was a long blade of at least 7 feet. The hilt of this blade is a crossguard, though the bars between the blade and the hilt are much longer than average. The blade itself is pitch-black with a very strong sheen and it looked like it has seen better days as it was was blocking the minotaurs fist **(1)**. The impact of the fist caused the blade to break as the minotaur was pushed back. Shiro then grabbed the broken blade piece and jumped up as he threw at the minotaur's chest as Shiro reached for his back and pulled a silver crossbow with a wing design where the arrows are located but was empty **(2)**. Shiro then pulled the trigger as slew amount of magic arrows appeared and shoot at the minotaur as it disappeared in black dust and smoke as a small purple shard fell from it. He picked it up and tossed it to the boy.

"Hey Bell now what are you doing here on the 5th floor on your own and without a party." Shiro said.

"But Shiro, you go on the floors alone." Bell said.

"That's because unlike you I have been doing this longer than you now let's get out here I have been in this place long enough." Shiro said as he put the handle of his now broken blade and picked up the blade and left. Behind them was a very beautiful woman with long golden hair and gold eyes staring at Shiro's back where the handle only remained as he had the broken blade in his hands.

"Who is he." the person said as she saw them leave the dungeon. As they were walking towards the town Bell was talking about what has been going on since he has been gone. As they arrived to the town the people saw Shiro heading towards as they all took a step back so they cleared a path. Over the last 3 years Shiro has gained a reputation on going to the lower dungeon floors on his own and came back without a scratch on him.

"Hey look at that he made it out again." A person in the stands said as Shiro kept on walking.

"And again without a party." Another person said as Shiro avoided him knowing that he has his own reasons why he doesn't go to or have a party.

They kept walking as the two were in front of a building Shiro then smiled at who he saw in the entrance. At the entrance was a half elf with a slim body, pointy ears, shoulder length brown hair, and emerald colored eyes with glasses and wearing a suit with black gloves. She smiled as she saw her two favorite visitors.

"Welcome back Shiro." She said as Shiro walked towards her.

"Good to be back Eina." Shiro said as they went inside the building.

"So where were you Bell?" Eina asked as Bell looked around.

"I found him around the 5th floor." Shiro said.

"Shiro come on." Bell said shocking Eina.

"What thats foolish Bell going to the dungeon alone is wasn't smart, even going there on your own without a party is a bad move. You were lucky that Shiro was there your a level 1 adventurer and barely escaped a minotaur." Eina said.

"But how come Shiro can go to the dungeon on his own." Bell asked.

"As I said I been doing this longer than you have you started six months ago while I have years doing this you're still new to this so take some time and train and besides now that I'm here we can start a bit of your training." Shiro said as he was sitting next to Eina as she saw the handle of the blade in the table.

"So your blade has finally broken down." Eina said as Shiro grabbed the handle.

"Not surprised I had this for over three years so I can't do nothing about it and with the floors I have been doing I'm impressed it survived this long." Shiro said as he set the blade down until he changed the subject.

"Anyway let's forget about the dungeon and the blade and let's cash in what we found you first Bell I'll catch up." Shiro said Bell nodded as he left to exchange his stones. Shiro began to catch up with Eina before he looked and saw Bell with only three coins. Shiro then went to exchange his as he pulled out two bags of stones as he got three medium bags of coins as Shiro gave his thanks and were about to leave.

"Well this where we take our leave then." Shiro said as they were about to leave.

"Of course hope to see you again Shiro." Eina said as Shiro was about to leave until he turned around.

"Hey if I still have some cash left maybe we can have breakfast together?" Shiro said making Eina blush and looked around while the others were laughing or smiling at her actions.

"Um why thank you Shiro I will take you up on that offer." Eina said Shiro nodded as he said goodbye and left with Bell as they walked away and headed to their home. The two were walking away from the town they arrived at what looked liked a church that has been remodeled as everything around it looked destroyed. As they went inside the floor looked clean and the walls were not in ruins. Bell then opened a passage door as they went inside and saw that there was a medium sized table with a lavish sofa with a queen sized bed.

"I'm back and guess who came back as well." Bell said as Shiro saw a white blur as he was suddenly hugged by Hestia causing him to fall and land in the stairs as Hestia was almost breaking his spine.

"Shiro you came back you came back and much sooner than you said your not hurt are you?" Hestia said as she kept on hugging Shiro not hearing the bones crack.

"Fir..first let go..ne..need..air." Shiro managed to say as Hestia let go of him as Shiro took a deep breath as he stood up then knelled at her level.

"The reason I came back early is because there were nothing left to do so I can back here also how can I be hurt for you alone gives me the motivation that keeps on going in my adventures." Shiro said as he smiled at her making Hestia look away and blush.

"Well I am glad to hear it seeing my two familia members here so good thing I brought a special treat look." Hestia said as they saw a medium sized plate of potato croquettes.

"And where did you get that many potato croquettes?" Bell asked as he and Shiro took off their coats as they sat at the table.

"When I was working part time at that food cart I used Shiro's money to get them and lucky for me they were on a special so I bought them." Hestia said as they sat down at the couch as Shiro left out a sighed as Hestia sat next to him and leaned on him.

"Now let's turn dinner into a party because you aren't getting any sleep tonight." Hestia said only to get pinched in the cheek by Shiro.

"Not right now for now let's just eat." Shiro said as they began to eat Shiro began to tell them what happen when he was at the dungeon. As he was telling this Bell looked more excited on wanting to go deeper in the dungeons to catch up to Shiro. Hestia just kept on eating knowing that he was fine with what he has done in the past. Shiro then finished eating as he then looked at Hestia.

"Lady Hestia I was wondering if you can see how much my stats have improved?" Shiro asked as Hestia stopped eating and looked at Shiro.

"Is it that time already when was the last time I checked your stats Shiro?" Hestia asked as Shiro tried to remember when.

"I believe it was when Bell first joined." Shiro asked as Hestia then nodded.

"Alright let's do it then you know what to do." Hestia said as Shiro nodded as he took of his shirt showing the two his runes on the back as he layed on the bed as Hestia went on his back as a series of numbers and strange letters began to form. As Hestia then the writings began to connect as Hestia finished up she grab a paper and made a spell as the final results were shown. She then jumped off him as she took a look at the sheet.

"Alright now let's see what you got." Hestia said as she looked at it and had her eyes widen of shock. Then Bell looked at it and took a few steps back Shiro then stood up and looked at the two.

"So what did I get? Come on you can tell me." Shiro said as Hestia looked at the sheet.

"Your have increased your stats on strength: A, endurance: A, luck: B, dexterity: A, and your magic has turned into S rank." Hestia said as she gave him the sheet as he looked at it and smiled.

"Well looks like I did get something after its Bell's turn." Shiro said as Bell nodded as he did the same as he also got his stats done While Shiro got ready to sleep. Shiro saw Bell has fallen asleep in the couch and Hestia in the bed. Shiro then blew the candles out as he grabbed a blanket and covered him as he also did the same to Hestia as she fell asleep in the bed. Seeing everything has been done. He grabbed his crossbow as he quietly opened the door as he closed it as Shiro then grabbed two chairs and sat down and he rested his feet on the chair while he put his weapon to the side as he fell asleep guarding the entrance.

 **The next day**

It was morning as the sun was shining as the light began to appear as it went to Shiro's face as he then woke up and was about to get up but felt something clinging on him as he saw that he was covered by a blanket. He uncovered the blanket and saw that it was Hestia clinging onto him. Shiro then looked at her and carefully laid her to the chair and got himself ready as he grabbed his coat and grabbed his equipment but left his sword there. He walked back as he stopped and saw Hestia sleeping in the bed as he smiled and left as he walked outside to the town to start his day knowing where to eat breakfast. He walked around the town and saw a tavern he was looking for and saw someone who was sweeping the entrance. She was a elf with sky blue eyes and green hair skin as white as snow wearing a green maid outfit with a white frilled head band, matching white apron, and a pair of brown boots over black leggings.

"Morning Ryuu." Shiro said as Ryuu looked at Shiro.

"Good morning Shiro." Ryuu said.

"How are you on this fine morning?" Shiro asked her.

"I am good are you ano your way to the dungeon right now?" Ryuu asked.

"Yeah but for now maybe I was looking to find where I can find breakfast." Shiro said.

"Well the tavern is open if you want you can come in and have breakfast if you want." Ryuu asked as Shiro nodded as he went inside for breakfast and catch up with Ryuu. Shiro then finished and payed for the meal and was about to leave until Ryuu stopped him and told him to come to the tavern to celebrate him coming back from the dungeon. Shiro then walked towards the entrance of the dungeon and sat at the stairs waiting for a certain white haired boy to show up. He didn't wait long as he saw Bell running towards the entrance.

"Shiro what are you doing here?" Bell said as Shiro then stood up.

"Well knowing you, you would just jump in without getting some new equipment so I decided to take you and get some new weapons at least and let me see your knife Bell." Shiro said as Bell gave him his knife as he began to inspect it and gave it to Bell.

"I would say that I am impressed that you managed to hold up with only a knife so like I said we are getting you a new weapons and I insist." Shiro said as they walked around a few shops and brought Bell a few knifes. One knife he bought was a blade with a short handle while the blade had a decent width with a silver color **(3)**. The other was a short blade with a short blade with some writings in the blade **(4)**. He took the knife while Bell took the short blade and went to the dungeon. They went to the third floor as they began to train.

"Alright we start your training now for starters let's work on your endurance and your strength doing this you will get better on using your weapon better." Shiro said.

"Right let's do this." Bell said as monsters began to appear.

"Then get started on it." Shiro said as Bell began to beat the the monsters one by one while Shiro sat on a rock looking at him quickly beating the monsters.

" _At this pace he has to be close to leveling up ."_ Shiro thought as he saw Bell fighting the monsters as they disappeared. Bell was starting to look tired as he then saw Shiro walking towards him.

"Alright you managed to beat the monsters here you can go ahead I'll catch up I will get the shards here." Shiro said as Bell nodded and ran ahead as he collected the fallen shards. As he was done he heard screams and heard that it was Bell.

"Hold on Bell I'm coming!" Shiro said as he took out his dagger as he ran towards the noise. Bell was running away as he also saw a minotaur heading towards him.

"Seriously another minotaur where do they keep coming from?" Bell said as he kept on running but then ended up on another dead end. He turned around and saw it coming towards him. He took out his knife and were about to attack the minotaur until he saw a blade stab the monster from the back and saw it drop dead. Bell then looked up and saw a girl with blonde hair. She had a white and black battlecloth, black arm covers, and long blue boots. She wears her armor over this consisting of a head guard over her head, a breastplate, arm guards, hip guards, and knee guards. She had a not interested look in her on her face as she saw Bell.

"Are you alright?" the girl said as she stared at him. Bell looked up and his eyes widen and pointed at her.

"Behind you." Bell said as they saw a minotaur behind them about to crush them. Then soon saw that behind the Minotaur shots of arrows appeared and began to damage it as they saw Shiro there with his crossbow aiming at it. The minotaur charged towards Shiro as he got ready to attack. The minotaur raised its fist as it tried to land a punch, Shiro then moved to the side and stabbed it in the arm and sliced it as blood came out as the minotaur roared in pain only for Shiro to jump to its chest and began to stab it in the chest as the minotaur died as it turned into dust as the shard appeared. Shiro then picked it up as he stood up and saw Bell running towards him.

"You did it Shiro." Bell said as Shiro smiled while giving him the peace sign with the shard in between the fingers.

"Yeah and that's what you can do once you are in a high level now let's go I think you got enough experience and cash up to boost." Shiro said as he gave Bell his dagger back as they ran back as Shiro saw the girl look at him as they headed back.

"That man who is he?" the girl said as she put her sword back and walked ahead at the dungeon. Shiro and Bell were still running as they headed to the entrance and rested as they went back up top. Shiro sat back down as Bell also did as well.

"So who's the girl back there?" Shiro asked Bell.

"I don't know she just show up and saved me then you to us." Bell said as he finished as he said the last part in a quiet tone. Shiro then hit him in the arm as if he heard him.

"Like I said increase your stats and soon you will be the hero in your story just keep your head up." Shiro said as they walked out of the entrance and into the streets.

"Alright now go back to Hestia and ask her about your stats I will back in a bit." Shiro said as he began to walk away.

"Where are you going Shiro?" Bell asked.

"Just visiting a friend that's all." Shiro said not looking back as he was walking to the streets as Bell went to Hestia to check his stats.

 **Scene Change**

Night has arrived in the town while everyone were at their homes resting Shiro was at the tavern from the morning only this time it was full people drinking and eating. Shiro was sitting in the counter finished with his dinner as he was now drinking a glass mug. Shiro saw that it was full than normal but it didn't matter to him as he continued to drink from his maid.

"Oh you made it I wasn't sure if you remember." Shiro heard a maid say to a person but it didn't matter to him as he kept on drinking.

"Yeah." Shiro then spit his drink out as he heard the voice behind as he turned around and his eyes widen. He saw Bell there with a maid leading him to a table as he was being served his food.

" _And he says he can't get a girl but why at the one place I can rest."_ Shiro thought as he slowly turned around as he drank what was left of his drink and was about to pay.

"Nya the big party with the reservation has arrived." A maid with cat ears and a tail said as she moved away and Shiro sighed now knowing his one place of r&r is done for when he saw who entered. The first who came in was a girl with light red hair tied up wearing a blue shirt and shorts with black boots. But what got his attention were three people. Two had tanned skin while one has medium length black hair and brown eyes wearing only a strip of cloth around her chest and a pareo around her waist. The other that looked like her sister has long black hair wearing only a red strap piece around her breasts and a red leggings with a yellow cloth tied around her waist with a red bikini bottom and rings on her feet. And the third person was the person he meet in the dungeon. But instead of her armor she is wearing a white dress with a blue line and flower patterns along with a blue skirt, white tights, and blue shoes.

Shiro turned around hoping they didn't see him as he stayed quiet but someone saw him and walked towards him.

"Hey Shiro it's been awhile hasn't, where's your big blade you come walking around with eh."The girl said putting her arm around his.

"Shouldn't you be with your party Loki." Shiro said as Loki began to pull him over.

"Come on just one drink you and me and maybe we can help you switch parties with me and we can spend some time together." Loki said as Shiro still hasn't moved.

"No and I will still be with my goddess and familia until they have no use for me." Shiro said making Loki let go causing her to fall.

"Oh come on." Loki said shocking everyone seeing a person declining an invitation to one of the most well known gods in town. Loki then stood up.

"Well then when you decide to come and join us the doors still stands." Loki said.

"And I will get in and burn everything in the ground." Shiro said making her party stand up and look like they are ready to attack but stopped when Loki raised her hand as she laughed.

"That's why I want you to join, you can bring some fun around there." Loki said as she went back to her party as they began to have their dinner. Bell looked shocked as he never knew that Loki one of the best goddess wanted Shiro on her familia but didn't want no part of it. He looked where Shiro was as he looked at him back and smiled at him with his thumb up. Everything then went back to normal as people resumed eating and laughing. The familia were enjoying themselves until one them was laughing as he began to talk about something.

"Hey Ais wanna start telling us everything that happen the other day and today." the man said as he had gray hair with dog ears, amber eyes with a blue tattoo on the left side of his face wearing a gray jacket and black pants and boots with a drunk look on his face.

"And what story was that be Bete?" Ais said as she put her drink down.

"You know what I'm talking about you know all the minotaurs that were let loose. You told me that you went down there to take one of them out. But before you got there some guy showed up and made the kill and save a runt who shouldn't even be there." Bete said as that made both Shiro and Bell stiffen though Bell was more noticeable. Beta laughed as he resumed talking.

"Then today you went to get rid of another one but you had to save the same runt again." Bete said as he laughed.

"But there was another part of the story that I told you of." Ais said.

"Yeah then the same guy that bailed the runt was the same guy that saved you huh man and he left you and went and left you behind." Bete said as he laughed outloud.

"What a dumbass why did a runt go to there?" Bete said.

"You can't be the one to blame the guy for that." A party member said making Bell clench his fists.

"That's enough Bete the monster escaped because of us so don't even try." A green haired elf said.

"Oh come on the dumbass tried to be a hero but he couldn't make it tell us Ais who's the better hero me or the guy who bailed you out." Bete said and with that Bell then ran off.

"Bell get back here!" Shiro said as he ran out and saw him run off but towards a dungeon. Shiro then looked back as he saw Bete laugh once more.

"Oh don't tell me he's the runt you saved Ais he looks more like rabbit then a runt what a joke." Bete said as he raised his mug as he was about to drink. Soon his mug was broken as everyone saw a kunai at the wall as shards of glass landed in front of them and saw Shiro there with his arm raised glaring at him and began walking towards him.

"What was that for." Bete said as Shiro walked towards him.

"That was because your drunk and the second reason was that you called my little brother a runt." Shiro said as Ais saw him.

"It's him." Ais said.

"What you know him Ais?" one the twin sisters said to Ais as she nodded.

"Yes he's the one who dealt with both minotaurs." Ais said while Bete looked at her then back at him.

"Oh really then where's your big blade huh bet you can't fight without it." Bete said as he looked at Shiro.

"What makes you think I need a big blade to get rid of a mutt like you." Shiro said as Bete tried to punch him but as he landed his fist Shiro moved dodging his fist and sweeped under him as Bete fell to the floor and Shiro put his right hand under his neck at a distance.

"I'm only going to say this once mess with me or any members of my familia." Shiro said as Bete smirked at him.

"Or what, you can't kill me." Bete said

"Oh really." Shiro said as they suddenly saw a gauntlet with a strange gear under his coat and saw hidden blade appear close to Bete's neck as blood began to appear.

"As I said mess with me or my familia then I will go on a hunt for and will get rid of what makes you a man got it." Shiro said as Bete nodded as Shiro then stood up and walked in front of the table and placed two bags of coins.

"For me, Bell's meal and the mug." Shiro said as he then walked out as Bete stood up.

"You'll pay for that." Bete said as Shiro then turned around and raised his arm and aimed at Bete. His gauntlet then turned into a crossbow and the blade fired at Bete making him jump out. Shiro then walked out as Ais and the two sisters went out to see him.

"Man he was able to beat Bete with just one hand." The short haired girl said.

"Yeah who is he if Loki knows him." The long haired girl said as they saw Loki laugh.

"Isn't he great man." Loki said.

"Who is he Loki we never saw him before?" Ais said as Loki then stood up and paid up.

"His name is Shiro and he's a member of that pesky, no known pint sized goddess Hestia." Loki said as Ais looked to where Shiro went but didn't see him.

 **Scene Change**

The sun was about to raise as Shiro has been walking back to Hestia's home as he then saw two people at the distance and ran towards them and saw that it was Bell and Hestia.

"What happen here?" Shiro said as he saw Bell bleeding from his head.

"I..want..to be strong..like you." Bell managed to say before knocking himself out.

"Looks like you he sees you as a role model." Hestia said as Shiro picked him up.

"Am I you know what I have isn't what a role model should have." Shiro said as he went inside as Hestia shook her head.

"It's not what you have it's what you can do." Hestia said as she walked back inside to heal Bell. Hestia then began to heal Bell as Shiro was sitting in the couch seeing Hestia healing Bell.

"So how is he?" Shiro asked as Hestia was done.

"Nothing major just need him to rest nothing more." Hestia said as Shiro sighed.

"That's great can't believe he went to the dungeon and stayed there the whole night." Shiro said. They began to rest a bit until morning came and Shiro saw Hestia talking to Bell in the couch as he woke up.

"You're getting stronger as well Bell so do you have a reason to get stronger right?" Hestia said as Bell nodded.

"Yes I do I will get stronger so I can hold my own ground and I won't ask for saving." Bell said.

"Whatever I can do to help you I will but please don't overwork yourself." Hestia said as Bell nodded.

"I will get stronger and you and Shiro won't be alone." Bell said.

"Well then that's good and with the weapons I gave you, you'll get there." Shiro said.

"Oh Shiro you have to come with me for the next two or three days." Hestia said.

"Is it that time already?" Shiro said as Hestia nodded.

"Then I will go and get ready then." Shiro said as he went to change for the event.

"Where are you two going goddess Hestia?" Bell asked as he also got ready for his journey.

"Just an event nothing more." Hestia said as Bell nodded and prepared to leave.

"Alright then be careful you two." Bell said.

"Right back at ya good luck." Shiro said from the other room. Then Bell left and only the two as Shiro stepped out. He came out wearing a dark purple suit with black gloves with something tied to his back as Hestia could see that it was the blade he used to use. Hestia then went to get a small blue sweater. Hestia then went towards Shiro and put his arm around her breasts.

"Alright let's go." Hestia said as she dragged him out and headed to the event with the gods.

 **Scene Change**

They arrived at the party as Shiro sees many gods and goddess around the building as he saw them talking or eating. He then sees Hestia looking around trying to get some food so he let her on her own for a bit as he went to get something to drink. He grabbed himself a glass of wine when he saw everyone looking up so he turned around and saw someone walking down. He saw a woman with long silver hair with purple eyes and white pale skin wearing a white dress and has purple earrings and a necklace. Shiro quickly walked towards Hestia as he saw her walking towards them.

"Good evening to you Hestia and to you as well Shiro." Freya said as Hestia stood up while Shiro nodded.

"To you as well Lady Freya." Shiro said as Freya waved at him.

"Oh please drop the formalities it's just Freya." Freya said as Hestia moved in front of her.

"Anyway is there something you want to talk to me about since you're here?" Hestia said as she began to cling on Shiro.

"Shiro!" They looked up and saw Loki running towards them. She is wearing a black dress and gloves with her hair tied up in a stylish bun with jewlery. Loki then saw Hestia and glared at each other.

"Hey there pipsqueak care to explain why you're here?" Loki said as she glared down at Hestia.

"I'm a god too I can be here so why are you here?" Hestia said as she glared back.

"Sweetie I'm Loki I can do whatever I want and also." Loki said as she went around Shiro.

"I heard that Shiro was here so I came to try to take him to my familia." Loki said making Hestia mad.

"And like I said before I will stay by my goddess side." Shiro said making Hestia smile.

"Take that no boobs." Hestia said.

"You'll pay for that midget." Loki growled as they began to fight with one another and call each other names while Shiro sighed and shook his head seeing the two argue. He went to get another drink as he walked back and seeing that there was a crowd there and glared at them. Everyone then felt a cold presence as everyone then began to leave. Shio then split the two up as Loki glared at Hestia.

"Just you watch midget I will get you next time." Loki said as she walked away growling as she then saw Shiro walking back to Hestia. Behind was someone else walking behind them.

"I see you two are at it again." They turned around and saw a woman with who has a crimson eye and red hair reaching to the waist. She has a rather sharp face and slender body with an eyepatch over her right eye. She wears a red dress with a white flower on her hip with white gloves with a drink on her hand.

"Hephaestus/Lady Hephaestus." Shiro and Hestia said.

"It's good to see you again." Hestia said while Hephaestus gave her a hard look.

"I hope you're not looking for a way to get more cash from me." Hephaestus said while Hestia took a step back.

"No why makes you think that you know that I wouldn't do that from you especially since Shiro comes back with more than I get from you." Hestia said while Hephaestus looked at Shiro.

"Well it's been a while Shiro how's the blade I made for you." Hephaestus said with a smile while Hestia looked betrayed. Shiro then closed his eyes and kneeled down in one knee and took out the blade on his back and gave it to her shocking her and the other gods.

"I'm sorry but after all the last three years the blade has been broken and I know you won't make me another blade but at least I thank you for making this." Shiro shocking everyone knows that Hephaestus would never make a weapon for anyone especially from Hestia. Hephaestus then walked towards Shiro and took the handle and began to inspect it and then looked at the blade.

"I must say you have taken good care of the blade." Hephaestus said as she then saw the broken blade and saw the crack.

"Well it doesn't look like it's damaged so maybe." Hephaestus said making Shiro look at her.

"I can remake it into a different blade." Hephaestus said.

"Really?" Shiro said.

"Yup only on one condition" Hephaestus said with a smirk.

"And what is that one condition?" Shiro asked her while she was playing with her hands.

"Um maybe a simple date will do." Hephaestus said as everyone went quiet for a moment.

"WHAT!?" Everyone except Shiro who had his eyes wide open said while Hestia was about to faint from the shock then starts glaring daggers at her and began walking towards her.

"Now wait here you may be my old friend but you can't just." Hestia was about to continue but Hephaestus then glared back at her.

"Oh yes I can remember you owe me so much money and besides I bet Shiro isn't seeing anyone." Hephaestus said. Shiro looked at the two and tried to calm them down but seeing that they have their own matters and he won't be enough so he let the two leave as he saw then stop as Hestia asked her for something. So he left as he went to get something to eat and drink. As he arrived he then spotted someone with Loki. It was the same girl he met on the tavern wearing a white blue dress with white gloves as she was also walking to his direction. They then stared at each other and they both stayed quiet for a while before Ais broke the silence.

"I want to apologize for what Bete did." Ais said.

"No you don't have to apologize it should be him and besides he got what he deserved." Shiro said.

"But still I can't feel but." Ais said.

"Well it's all in the past now." Shiro said as Ais then looked at him.

"I was wondering how good are you with a blade Shiro?" Ais asked Shiro as he stopped drinking.

"I am pretty good if I do say so for myself but I haven't met someone who can give me a good challenge." Shiro said.

"I see." Ais said until Loki showed up behind them and put the two over her shoulders and smiled.

"Oh what's this I hear you can't find a good person to challenge well I must admit you got a lot of nerve telling this in front of my Ais who can best you in a fight." Loki said while Hestia heard this and ran to where they are with her hair floating in different directions.

"What was that my Shiro can knock the floor with your member." Hestia said as they began their rivalry once again.

"Wanna bet on it your Shiro vs my Ais to see who's the best with the blades." Loki said revealing her red eyes smirking at Hestia.

"If I win Shiro joins my familia and if you win you no longer get to pay back what you owe." Loki said with her hand extended as Hestia shook on it.

"Very well name the place and time." Loki said to Hestia.

"Hephaestus how long will it take to make Shiro a new sword?" Hestia asked Hephaestus as she and Freya walked in.

"Give me about two days and I will make it finished by then." Hephaestus said as a person wearing an elephant mask appeared out of nowhere and began to laugh.

"This challenge should be for everyone to see so I lord Ganesha will hold this event as the main event at my arena at two days time as well." Ganesha said.

"Then the game is set and now we see each other at the arena in two days until then I make take my leave good luck Shiro." Freya said as she left back to her place.

"Come on Ais let's go." Loki said.

"Well I wish you luck Shiro." Ais said.

"Hey as long as we're friends at the end of all this then we're good." Shiro said as Ais nodded and left as he went back to Hestia. They soon joined Hephaestus as they went to her office with Shiro giving her the blade.

"So are you really sure you can beat her Shiro even with your new blade?" Hephaestus asked Shiro as he nodded as he stood up.

"Yes I will just have to train more so if you excuse me I will go train for the fight." Shiro said as he left and close the door leaving the two goddess on their own. Hestia then begged and put her head on the ground.

"What are you doing I told you I'm making Shiro's blade so what now?" Hephaestus asked as Hestia still bowed.

"And I am grateful for that but I beg you please make a new weapon for my Bell as well." Hestia asked Hephaestus as she sighed.

"Fine I will but I still have that condition for Shiro got it." Hephaestus said as the two were lead to her smith room and placed the blade on the table.

"So what weapon does the boy use?" hephaestus asked Hestia.

"He uses knives and daggers so either one of those can work." Hestia said as she saw Hephaestus grab a tool and began to work.

"Wait you're making it." Hestia said feeling excited as Hephaestus nodded.

"Yup but first Shiro's since he has the fight in the least amount of time so help me out." Hephaestus said as two were now making his blade for the next two days.

 **Scene Change**

It's the day of the match as the arena was being crowded with people finding seats to watch two champions from different goddess. Majority voted on the member of Loki's Familia while everyone didn't want to take vote. In one of the rooms was Shiro was getting ready as he was adjusting his hidden blade and putting his knives and daggers. He heard the door open and saw Hestia and Hephaestus wearing a white shirt with black pants and gloves with knee high boots enter with something wrapped in a cloth.

"Are you ready for your fight Shiro?" Hestia asked as Shiro nodded.

"Yes I am ready to prove them all wrong goddess Hestia." Shiro said while Hestia nodded. Hephaestus then walked towards Shiro and gave him the what she was holding.

"Here it's your new blade this one is more durable than the last and it's made from your last sword." Hephaestus said as Shiro took the object and unwrapped it. The sheath is out of normal metal with a metal part on the end and a circle so he can tie it to his hip. The handle is long for two hands or for one and has the hilt of a wing the then pulled the blade out as he saw the blade has a silver color to it as it shined through the light. He then closed the blade again and looked at Hephaestus and smiled at her.

"Thank you lady Hephaestus I will take really good care of the blade." Shiro said bowing to the smith godess. Hephaestus began moving her hands around.

"Don't worry about it just make sure it's in one piece next time we meet got it." Hephaestus said as they heard a noise and heard the sound of a horn and the people began to cheer knowing what's to come. Hestia then went towards Shiro and hugged him.

"Make us proud on our familia." Hestia said as Shiro went to one knee.

"Then I hope I make a good show to you." Shiro said as Hephaestus then walked close to him and hugged him.

"And make me proud since since you're representing not just Hestia but also me as well with that blade." Hephaestus said as the two left while Shiro stayed there as he heard the announcer introduce the event. Outside there was Ganesha there seeing everyone in the arena and had smile on his face.

"Ladies and gentleman I lord Ganesha have come to introduce you all to our main event of today with these two combatants from two different familias." Ganesha said as they crowd did a massive cheer as Ganesha then raised a hand as one gate opened.

"First from the Loki familia is the blonde hair beauty the sword princess, Ais Wallenstein!" Ganesha said as Ais then came out as the crowd cheered for her. She then looked up and saw that her members were on a higher part of the arena cheering for her.

"Come on Ais beat that guy into a pulp!" Bete yelled as he sat with his familia while everyone was looking at her.

Ganesha then raised another hand as the second gate open.

"And on the other side from the Hestia Familia he is a man from a mysterious past he is the man who has made it to floor 12 on his own without any help of a party known only for his moniker The Dark Ace Of The Familia it's Shiro Kirigaya!" Ganesha said as Shiro went out as he only had a minimal applause. He looked around and saw Hestia, Bell, Eina, and Ryuu in one side cheering him on. Shiro then looked up as he saw Hephaestus on her spot looking down at him and Freya staring down at him with a look in her eyes.

"You're gonna get it now jackass!" Bete said as he then got hit by a green haired elf.

"Calm down and sit down." She said.

"Now are both fighters ready." Genesha said as Ais took out her blade. Shrio the took out his blade as it shined at the tip.

"Then let the hands of fate flow you in this fight begin!" Genesha said as the match has started.

 **Insert Bad Luck Charm from Rwby**

The two began to run towards each other as they began to clash blades and the crowd began to cheer on Ais side. Shiro then began to make some slashes as Ais managed to block some of his strikes as Ais then began to fight again. They both kept on fighting until their blades clashed as everyone saw sparks from the two.

"Your good as I thought." Ais said as they separated.

"I take that as a compliment." Shiro said he went behind his coat and he then threw four shurikens at her making her block them as Shiro quickly resumed to attack. They soon began to use their speed as everyone only saw gusts of wind and a few sparks.

"Are man these two are crazy I can't see them." Bell said only seeing gusts of wind while Hestia was looking at them as if they were there as she and the other gods were able to see them clearly as both began to clash and strike as well.

"I am impressed he is doing well with the new blade." Hephaestus said seeing them crossing blades as Shiro then used his hidden blade and began to pull some strikes but went back to using his sword. She looked up and saw Freya was leaning closer as the fight went on. Loki was smiling as she saw the fight and believed Ais had the fight in the bag.

"Yeah come on Ais beat him down.'' Bete said as he sensed the fight was about to end.

"He is giving Ais a good fight after all." Tiona said as her sister nodded.

"Yes even I can't see who wins." Tione said. As the two then stopped as they stopped using their speeds as the two were getting on their last attacks.

"I'm impressed you manage to last this long." Ais said, she then saw then saw Shiro put the blade back in its sheath and made a "come on" motion with his hands.

"Come on I keep going." Shiro said as Ais then ran towards him and was about to stab him but Shiro activated his blade to move the blade and drew his sword to take the blade off her hand as Ais saw his blade close to her seeing that the fight was practically over.

"You surrender?" Shiro asked as Ais looked at him.

"I…" Ais was about to say something.

 **Boom!**

Everyone saw a hole in the wall as they a few minotaurs enter the arena as they all saw a what looked like an ape wearing a piece of armor on the chest and gauntlet with a piece of chain as a weapon and having a strange type of headgear with deep red eyes as it roared everyone then saw what looked like dogs with only bones remaing and tusks coming from the end of its mouth **(5)**. They saw Shiro there and the ape roared as they all ran towards him. Thinking fast Shiro ran taking his distance from Ais as he then saw him being surrounded by the hungry dogs as they took a stance to pounce. The crowd was gasping seeing what's going on.

"All of you how did they escape from their cages?" Ganesha said as his servants were behind him.

"We don't know the gatekeepers were all knocked out." A servant said.

"Very well we keep this to ourselves these two will take care of it." Ganesha said as they saw Shiro there.

"Oh man what is he going to do now goddess Hestia?" Bell said from his spot while Hestia looked on.

"You will soon see." Hestia said.

"Why's that Lady Hestia?" Eina said as Hestia only looked on. Then they all saw what should have been a massacre. The dogs went on Shiro as they began to stab, bite and claw at Shiro as he only stood there. The dogs then took a step back as the minotaurs came in with a blade and was about to stab him. The crowd panicked as they saw the monster stab Shiro while Ais just stood there as she wasn't fast enough. But Ais didn't see blood. The crowd saw Shiro still standing there with a blade in his hand then raised down as he slashed down one of the minotaurs there as it disappeared.

"Pathetic." Shiro said as the beasts took a step back in fear as they saw his body being covered in darkness as it looked like he hasn't been injured. Then Shiro emitted a huge amount of energy cover his hands, shoulders, and legs. He then looked at the ground not letting everyone see his face.

"So he's going to use it." Hestia said as everyone was confused.

"What do you mean?" Hephaestus said to Hestia.

"Gods, adventurers, everyone has their own type of magic that they can use in every life so let me show mine and to show why I am called the "Dark Ace" Shiro said as he then punched the ground with his fist covered in shadow.

" **Blackhole!"** Shiro said as everyone saw the whole ground of the arena being surrounded while Ais was not while it was to the animal's side. But everyone were shocked as they all saw the monsters couldn't move as they began to cry and struggle as they were being sucked in the ground as soon nothing remained as the only people in the ground were Shiro and Ais.

Ais had her eyes open with her hand covering her mouth for what happen. Freya looked shocked as to what happen in front her eyes. Bell saw that he has a long way to catch up to Shiro. Ryuu only had her eyes wide open as she had no other expression.

"Now let's bring them back shall we? Now **Liberation**!" Shiro said as he made the ground into darkness as everyone saw the monsters come out of it but they all were in a near death like state until they all disappeared. Hestia had her eyes wide open seeing how his magic has improved ever since he had earned his magic. Eina had eyes wide open seeing what happen.

"Hey Hestia what was that?" Hephaestus asked Hestia.

"His magic is called "Dark Oblivion" an old dark magic that is out of control unless the wilder has a strong will and not just that it is the only type of magic that has the most variety of attacks. When Shiro first found out about this he went to the dungeons and almost stayed there until he could control it for a bit." Hestia said as Hephaestus looked at Shiro who looked at the crowd. Loki had a determined look on her face as she gripped her fists.

"I will soon have you in my familia Shiro soon." Loki said as she then saw her familia reactions especially Bete had his tail in his legs and was hiding under the rails.

"No way he can do that." Bete said who had his eyes wide open while the twins were taking a closer look at Shiro. Shiro then walked back to Ais.

"I'm apologize for what you had to see given your reaction seeing it." Shiro said giving her a sad smile.

"It's alright as long you can control it." Ais said as she put her sword at her sheath.

"So you yield?" Shiro asked as Ais nodded.

"Yes congratulations I hope we meet again." Ais said as she left Shiro alone in the arena.

"And the winner of this match The Dark Ace Of The Hestia Familia Shiro Kirigaya!" Ganesha said as the crowd cheered and Hestia ran towards Shiro and hugged him as Bell, Eina and Ryuu went towards them to celebrate his victory.

 **Chapter end**

 **And that's the first chapter of The Dark Ace Of The Familia hope you all enjoy it please r &r,like,follow, this story so we can get this on the road. Now before you all do anything Stigma13 and I have a favor to ask of you now I wager that some of you (or the majority of you) already know of the Net Neutrality deal that has been going on and we all know it's not a good thing so please if you all love free internet then please go to **

**: / / w w w . p / save -net -neutrality -netneutrality (just take the spaces out) and we can get rid of this issue. Also a personal one for me since I never understood it if any of you who are reading this can SOMEONE please explain to me the overwatch story so far it's kinda confusing even with some of the clips they have I would be very grateful.**

 **An:(1) One Piece Dracule Mihawk's blade**

 **(2) Bow of clever from FFXV**

 **(3) Assassin's creed dagger of Brutus**

 **(4) Assassin's creed Afghani Khyber Blade**

 **(5) Sabretusks from FFXV**

 **Now thank you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone back again with another ch of Ace Of The Familia hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer we own nothing but the OC and the ideas everything else is owned by their owners.**

Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
**

 **The Dark Ace Of The Familia Ch 2**

Night arrive at the town and in the tavern people can hear the sound of music and people celebrating. Inside the tavern were the familia of Loki, Hestia's familia, Hephaestus, and many more celebrating the winner of the fight as Shiro was taking a drink as he also had a plate of food for on the house due to winning the fight against Loki's best sword fighters. Bell is sitting in another table eating as well. Shiro saw this and lowered his drink.

"*whistle* Bell come over here I got something for you." Shiro called Bell to walk towards Shiro.

"Yes Shiro?" Bell asked and Shiro reached behind his pockets and pulled twirled two knives and placed them on the table. One was a jade green blade with a curved edge and white handle while the second blade was the curved and teeth at the end of the blade. Bell had stars in his eyes seeing the blades seeing them have a shine on them.

"These are Jade and Ruby Kukri knives these two are knives I found within a dungeon the first time alone and fought a couple of a monsters then the leader of the monsters appeared and took it down and the knives fell to the ground and kept them as a trophy for it was a reminder on what's ahead on the dungeon." Shiro told his story while Hephaestus took the jade knife and began to inspect the blade as well swinging the blade feeling different from other blades she made.

"These knives feel like more for chopping and throwing than cutting and slashing from normal blades." Hephaestus gave the knife back to Shiro while Loki went behind him and took a closer look at the knives.

"So how much are they worth?" Loki asked with a smirk on her face thinking on getting them for herself.

"No they're are not for sale." Shiro responded and walked towards Bell with both knives in hand and pressed them on Bell's chest.

"These are yours now I trust that with these and the knives you will survive at a longer and better pace now if you want to be the best." Shiro said and Bell grabbed both blades and looked back at Shiro.

"Are you serious wow...I won't let you down." Bell with two new weapons in hand made a low bow and went back to his table and continue eating while Shiro is seeing him run off.

"I know." Shiro whispered and walked back to his seat. Hestia remembering something went to Bell and took something off her bag.

"Here Bell I know this is late but here a gift from me as well." Hestia gave him something covered in cloth unwrapping it seeing that it was a black knife with strange markings carved inside.

"Thank you lady Hestia I will not let you down." Bell bowed having these three gifts. Shiro saw this and stood up once more and walked towards him shaking his shoulders rocking Bell back and forth.

"Alright listen here if you mess this up when you're in the dungeon then you're messing up for the both of us and I swear I will find your body bring you to life and kill you myself got it." Shiro warned him and Bell quickly nodded getting the message.

"I will, I will." Bell hearing the warning nodded and Shiro put him down.

"Good and don't you forget it." Shiro reminded him and walked back to his seat while Hephaestus was staring at her drink and then back to Shiro who resumed eating. Ever since she meet Shiro years ago with Hestia at the parties all the gods attended making him one of the few mortals who attended the party. When she made the first sword to Shiro he swore that he will make her proud even he's in a different house. After that they managed to talk to each other but not often though it was enough to have fallen for him and now it was her chance.

"Hey Shiro?" Hephaestus asked Shiro who then stared at her.

"Yes lady Hephaestus?" Shrio wondering why the goddess of the smiths is asking of him seeing her touch the rim of her drink with a nervous look on her face.

"I was wondering if you have any plans for tomorrow or after that?" Hephaestus asked Shiro hoping she'll get the answer she's hoping for. Shiro took a few minutes to think about it and had an answer ready.

"Well tomorrow I'm going to be exploring a bit around the dungeon and and then head back there once more and see how far I can go why?" Shiro talking not noticing Hephaestus smile. Hestia seeing this began to try to stop this but Hephaestus quickly glared at her and it sent her hiding behind her seat.

"I wanted to know if you want to go out somewhere tomorrow just the two of us I mean if you're not busy that is." Hephaestus offered shyly and it made Shiro be in shock.

"Well I don't know what to say thank you and I accept let's see how about...the day after tomorrow?" Shiro offered and she nodded much to Hestia's dismay.

"That's fine as long as you accepted it I can wait." Hephaestus nodded to the set date.

" _Nooooo!"_ Hestia shouted inside her mind holding her head in pain not wanting tomorrow to arrive as the night went on.

 **Scene Change**

Shiro looking around in his room looking for something under his bed. He moved the bed so he can take a better look and found what he needed. It was an old box given that is has a bit of dust. He blew off the dust and opened what was inside. Inside the box were two blades in their sheath and pulled both out. One was black blade made of obsidian with downward curve like the others with a few open spaces in the blade with a handle. The other blade was a red and black blade with the same curve design while pommel had the head of a strange beast. He began to inspect the blades by making a few swings seeing that they feel like they don't need any adjusting or repairs .

"It has been far too long." Shiro spoke to himself and placed both blades back and adjusted them behind his pants and placed his new sword on his waist. Now feeling all set he began to set out.

"Please don't go!" Hestia quickly grabbed one of his legs trying to stop him from leaving. Shiro trying to move but couldn't due to the goddess on his leg so he decided to pick her up and carried her to his seat.

"There now stay there I'll be right back ok." Shiro calmed her down and quickly left the old church on his way to the entrance of the dungeon. On the way there he passed by the tavern and sees Ryuu sweeping the entrance of tavern.

"Good morning Shiro ready for another day in the dungeon it seems." Ryuu seeing Shiro passing by.

"Yes just a simple clean through the dungeon floors nothing much so I won't be in there for long." Shiro explained to her and nodded then Ryuu ran inside the tavern and came back with a what seemed like a box and gave it Shiro.

"Here I thought you might get hungry so I made you this." Ryuu handed the box to Shiro.

"Thank you Ryuu I will see you later." Shiro placed the bag away continued his way onwards and Ryuu nodded and continued his way towards the entrance. After a while he made it to the entrance and walked in to start his tasks. Shiro walked around the floors looking for Bell since he wasn't there in the morning. As he walked around the floor he heard a few monster cries with slash noises. He hid behind a wall and sees Bell wearing a black outfit wearing what seems to be white armor with a green claw like vambrace. With by his side he saw someone who caught his eye for it was a short girl wearing a slightly torn red and white hooded top, a red skirt, black tights, and light brown boots. He looked at her back and saw a massive green backpack and he knew exactly what she was.

" _So she's a supporter well knowing Bell they'll get along fine."_ Shiro thoughtseeing Bell with his partner so he left them and decided to move on ahead than what he planned out. Shiro soon made it to the tenth dungeon floor and pulled out his blade out for he's been slaying another group of orcs and sabretusks within the white mist.

"Man I hate this mist." Shiro grumbled as he sheathed his sword away and resumed walking onwards. He soon stopped between a small wall and decided to take a small break and unwrapped the lunch that Ryuu gave him. Hearing a growl he decided to dig in and about to take a bite. Shiro quickly dodged out of the way hearing a beast roar managing to get out of the way but at the cost of his lunch.

"Dammit that was my lunch." Shiro in raged sees the one responsible for the attack. It was a monster made of black ink with a bone like structure with an angular head and prominent ears, somewhat resembling to a wolf with glowing red eyes and black smoke also seems to emanate from their bodies. Soon another arrived and howled ready for a fight. Shiro picked up the box where the food was all over the ground as what seemed like a shadow began to surround him.

"You...bastards." Shiro gripped his blade and pulled it out causing a amount of aura to appear with his darkness behind him.

 **Insert Red like Roses part 2**

Shiro ran towards one and made a slash to one that it ended up being cut in half and disappeared in in puff of smoke. One of the monster began to try and slash at Shiro but he dodged out the way and jumped back on top of it stabbing it to the neck and beheaded it. He threw his blade up in the air to which he quickly grabbed his crossbow and began to fire at the wolf like creatures. The monsters tried to move but couldn't die to them being stuck from the darkness on the ground and soon the arrows began to pierce the bone armor killing them instantly. He quickly replaced his crossbow and pulled out his blades and began to chop them as he stabbed one in its claw whimpering in pain and used the other on the other claw as raised his hand grabbing his sword and sliced it in half disappearing. Shiro placed the blade back into its sheath and looked around seeing the area clear for now.

"Now that it's over guess I have to go back now and continue and at a later time." Shiro walked away and stopped by where his lunch was and picked up but it was in ruins and he sighed and picked it up.

"Guess I got get ready for another scolding from ryuu." Shiro said to himself as he tied the lunch box and walked back to the main dungeon entrance for he had other planning to do, but quickly stopped spotting more monsters appearing ready for a fight. He sighed knowing he has a lot of work to do as he pulled his blade out and began to fight his way out.

 **Scene Change**

People were walking out of the dungeon happy that they made it out alive with the crystals they've earned. But someone gave out a yell for people turned around and some had looks of shock and fear as they stepped back seeing Shiro walking back to where he lives while his body is covered in blood but not from him. Everyone made a clear path for him not wanting to get in his way. He soon made it home seeing Hestia sitting at the bench waiting for one of the two members of her familia while humming a tune.

"I wonder how they're doing, I bet they're doing well nothing for me to worry about." Hestia wondering how her two members are holding up given that they were gone the whole day. She heard footsteps coming and looked and gave a loud shriek seeing Shiro in his current state.

"Shiro! What happened you!?" Hestia asked Shiro who was covered in blood. Shiro shook his head with a smile for even though he's covered in blood.

"No need to worry about me I'm fine I just need to clean myself up and get myself ready for tonight." Shiro told her as he went inside and it took a second for Hestia to understand and began to panic.

"Oh um but if you don't feel good, you don't have to go and I can take care of you!" Hestia ran back inside the church trying to convince him not to go for that date with Hephaestus that will happen tonight.

 **Later That Day**

The sun began to set and Shiro stepped out of the church wearing his same suit he wore in the party and was about to head to where Hephaestus lives. Hestia once again tried her best not to make him leave only for it to be in vain.

"You can stay here we can go somewhere else come on don't go." Hestia begged him not to go for that date.

"Enough Hestia let go." Shiro tried to not roughly shake her off his leg.

"But I don't want you to go what happens if it doesn't work?" Hestia asked.

"I'll figure something out now I'll be right back see you all later." Shiro now left his home and began to head out to where the smith goddess lives. As he headed there he passed by a flower shop so he decided to bring a few red roses to give to her. He continued walking among the town as he soon made it to the home of Hephaestus Familia as he knocked at the door and waited for an answer. The door opened and sees that it was a butler of sorts and lets him in telling him to wait for lady Hephaestus.

"Shiro you made it." Shiro looked up and his eyes widen at the sight in front of him. In front of him was Hephaestus wearing a strapless black dress showing off her chest with a thigh slit and normal heel shoes. She looked back with a blush as wells Shiro as he placed his hand to his mouth to make a fake cough.

"I uh brought you these." Shiro walked in front of her and presented her the roses and gave it to her.

"Thanks you shouldn't have." Hephaestus smiled at him smelling the roses and left it on a table.

"So where should we go tonight?" Hephaestus asked grabbing his arm leaving the town and went to spend the night out. Shiro decided to take her to dinner at a fancy restaurant at least enough for him to pay with what he has. They were enjoying themselves until Hephaestus broke the silence.

"Say can I ask you something if you don't mind Shiro?" Hephaestus asked while playing around with her food and Shiro nodded.

"Of course what's on your mind?" Shiro wondering what the smith is asking him about.

"I was wondering what was your life before you became an adventurer? Since I'm pretty sure you done something other than heading to that dungeon day in and day out." Hephaestus asked her question to Shiro that caused him to stop his drink and set it down then took a deep breath.

"Well where do I start I only have little memory of my parents, we were always a happy family. But then my old man passed away leaving me and mom together. Seven years later my mom also left me as well leaving me alone. Soon a guy named Tyr took me in taught me how to fight with a sword and told me story about adventurers heading to the dungeon every night as kid." Shiro said as he let out a sigh remembering his childhood but then looked down.

"But when I was fifteen he also passed away in his sleep leaving me alone at the house soon a year later I headed out to join a familia after that guess you can say "the rest is history"."Shiro finished his story and heard a few sniffs and sees that Hephaestus was tearing up a bit and then reached out and hugged him hearing his story. Shiro hugged her a bit trying to calm her down as he then got a idea for he put her back in her chair and walked into a group of musicians and gave them a bag of coins and nodded starting to play a different tune.

 **Insert Monochrome No Kiss**

The music began to pick up while Shiro walked towards the smith goddess and offered his hand.

 _(Deai ni iro wa nakute monokuro fukinukeru, Suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni)_

"Care to join me for this dance?" Shiro asked her as she slowly gave him her hand and stood up walking towards the dance floor.

 _(Toketa ato no yakkai na, koori mitai na watashi wo, yasashiku sukutte uwakuchibiru de asobu)_

Shiro began to dance as he placed her close to him and began to dance close to each other as she placed her hand on his neck while used one hand to grab her and began to dance to the beat of the music.

 _(Soredemo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu, Tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa)_

Shiro spinned her around as her dress moved with the wind and moved close to him about to kiss but moved away. _  
_

 _(Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai Sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsurete kuru)  
_

Hephaestus grabbed Shiro by the chin putting each other close about to kiss but moved behind him. _  
_

 _(Yasashikute atsukute hikyou na kisu de Irodotte yo saigo no yoru Tsuki ga terashiteru)_

They grabbed each others hand as he dipped her only to pick herself up and raised her thigh leg up making Shiro to grab hold of it while the two had their eyes closed taking a few deep breaths seeing that the dance took a bit out of them. Shiro put Hephaestus down and she took a step back hiding her blush never danced like that before in her life. The duo went outside and see that night has fallen and decided to walk back home for the day to end. Soon the duo arrived to the town seeing the lights lighting the town up.

"I had fun today thanks for accepting this." Hephaestus happy that her crush went out with her and no one else.

"It's alright I also had fun as well." Shiro nodded seeing that he also had fun as well seeing her smile for he always seen her with a frown.

"We should this some other time what do you think?" Shiro asked causing her to sputter for the two soon arrived at the fountain as the water was lighting up and Hephaestus walked in front of him with her hands behind her back.

"Umm Shiro...I...I have something to tell you." Hephaestus said wanting to tell him something.

"Yeah what is it?" Shiro asked wondering what was on her mind seeing her act like this.

"You see for the longest I wanted to tell you is that I liked you since we first meet and I us to be...together if you don't mind." Hephaestus confessed as she lowered her head not wanting to see his reaction but heard footsteps and that Shiro hugged her tight.

"I don't know what you see in me but I yes I don't mind but maybe we should keep it as a secret ok?" Shiro said wiping a tear from her face and nodded. Soon Hephaestus closed her eyes and moved close to him as he did the same and their lips were about to connect.

"NOOO!" they were soon stopped in their tracks hearing the sound of a certain pigtailed goddess who was hiding behind a wall.

"Hestia!?" they both shouted while Hephaestus was with a tinge of anger now having to deal with her now.

 **Chapter End**

 **Ok guys hope you all enjoy this new chapter of Ace of The Familia please like, follow, and review that will be helpful thank you all have a nice day.**


End file.
